1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piano tuning pin apparatus for prevention, of loosening of the piano string, i.e., of rewinding of a piano tuning pin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional tuning pin for pianos, as shown in FIG. 1, consists of a screw thread part 1 embedded in the pin block, a inserting part 2 of a tuning hammer tip, and a tuning pin hole 3 inserting and winding the piano string therebetween.
However, the rewinding phenomenon of the tuning pin for pianos occurs with the lapse of time in the conventional tuning pin since impediment function against the rewinding of the screw thread is inferior to the offensive tension of said string due to pulling force occurred by means of tension of the piano string wound on the circumference surface thereof.
Furthermore, since such phenomenon occurs too early in some pianos, the tuning should be put again frequently. Accordingly, such phenomenon has become important problem in management of the piano. Another problem is that the piano is affected to change sound by variation of temperature and humidity or shock.
In order to solve these problems, impediment force for prevention of rewinding of the tuning pin needs, and the force can be achieved by construction of installation affecting additionally, for impediment of the winding force of the screw thread.